Disney University
by An0nym0usity
Summary: They say a red strings tie around the fingers around the people who will affect you in life. Little did anybody at Disney University know that the strings will connect a pair of misfits together to solve one of the greatest mysteries that will ever happen in Disney University. Nobody would suspect that seven people, seven outcasts would ever change the world of Disney University.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~They say a red strings tie around the fingers around the people who will affect you in life. Little did anybody at Disney University know that the strings will connect a pair of misfits together to solve one of the greatest mysteries that will ever happen in Disney University. Nobody would suspect that seven people, seven outcasts would ever change the

Pocahontas' POV  
I used to believe in tales and legends of the trickster Coyote and his companion Iktome, of lovers who would travel to the Land of the Dead only to leave with one person, of clever children who outwitted their greedy and selfish parents (I especially liked these type of stories when I was a child) and of animals who possessed wisdom beyond humans. These were told by Grandmother Willow, who was actually an old lady down the street. I still remembered evenings when I would run barefoot with my black hair flowing back in the wind, when I would enter her house which always smelled of honey and herbs that would line every window. She always had a wrinkled face, like dried apples, and bright beetle-shell eyes. But since her granddaughter passed away, she began to consider me as her grandchild. She would often let me clamber onto her lap at sunset, while I braided willow leaves into her long grey hair. Those were nights when she would sit in her old willow rocking chair and recite stories of her homeland.

She was Native American descent, her grandmother and grandfather were even there when they were forced to leave their native land and go to foreign countries. I was Native American too, a proud Powhatan. My father was the chief, at least he would be if we still possessed our native land. Instead we are forced to survive on a _reservation__, a 1,000 miles away from our ancestor's home. We had tried to beg the government to listen to a voice of reason. The forests of California were dark and foreign, often blocking out any sunlight. There were much different than the forests of Virginia. But they turned a deaf ear to our pleas. My father who suspected that the white people were still prejudiced against us, started becoming prejudiced as well. He did not like white people. He thought they meddled too much in Powhatan affairs. _

_But unfortunately for my father, all children went to school even Native American children, school run secret by white people, my father would say. Even though there might be African-American or Asian or other people running the school, white people still pulled the strings. At a young age, the teacher discovered that I was very clever and fast. Faster than the children older than me. When my father discovered this, he was very proud. I continued running. There is something about running that makes me feel calm, like I would be running through the dappled lights of the forests of Virginia instead of on an open track. And I also ran with my bare feet, since I hated shoes. They always kept my feet in, instead of open and feeling the ground. Since then, people always made fun of me because I was different than them. I stuck out like a sycamore among birch trees. So, I made new friends among the animals and the plants. My father always did say I had more of a tolerance for nature's gifts then people. _

_But none of that would help me now, I thought, when I walked up on the cold marble steps of Disney University, the familiar butterfly feeling in my stomach starting. Stop it, I scolded myself, a Powhatan chief daughter does not get nervous. She holds her head proudly and calmly. So I straightened my back and walked up the steps. I hoped I didn't look too flashy. I wore my native buckskin boots that reached up to my ankles with black leggings, a black leather jacket covering a plain brown T-shirt and a satchel containing all my books and supplies. I saw many students here, ones who stood out immediately as the popular group. There was a group of large jocks standing off to one side of the pillars, wearing gold and white football jerseys with a golden cloud and thunderbolt as a logo. I picked out the leader immediately. He was the biggest, tallest, and the most handsomest of all the boys. But not my type. His haughty blue eyes made him look too proud, like if you were to anger him, he would be like a charging bull. He would stop at nothing until he gored you._

_On the opposite side of the building, looked like the same, except these boys were wearing a purple and white jersey with a snarling beast on the front. It looked like a combination of a bear and a bison with large horns curling around his head. I found that a little insulting. A bear certainly wasn't a beast. The leader of this gang had long, slightly curly brown hair with a perfect tan and bright cerulean blue eyes. He looked too…. Perfect, like a mirage that would disappear at once. He had an arm around a pretty girl, but slightly bookish. Then all of a sudden rock music blared as two skaters came bursting out of the tall wooden doors. _

_"__Watch out, dudes," a loud voice yelled. _

_I jumped quickly off to the side as the two skaters raced past me, skidding on the handrails. In the brief encounter, I saw a smaller, more skinny looking teenager ride past me. He had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and a tattoo that curled around his bicep. He smirked at me and my stunned expression. One arm was around a large, old, dusty boombox. He yelled in victory as he continued skating wildly around the campus. _

_"__Oh, God, one day, I'm gonna kill that Hawkins one day," muttered a large, more gangly guy come out. He had hair sort of like dreadlocks and deep turquoise eyes. However, he walked forward with his back hunched, that reminded me of a gorilla. He stalked off towards the ponytail man. I was so stunned by this that I forgot that I was sitting down on the steps. _

_"__Need any help?" said a voice from above. _

_I looked up questioningly. There was a short boy with bright, messy but matted red hair with dark brown eyes with mischief lurking in every corner. He had a round nose and upturned eyebrows that added to the mischievous look. He also had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Pocahontas. He held out his hand. Shyly, I grabbed it and pulled myself up. But when I stood, I found that I was at least a foot taller than him. _

_"__Hey, that's not fair. I help you out and it turns out you're taller than me!" said the boy incredulously, looking at how tall I was. _

_"__Eh, I really don't mind. Everyone except Alice and Tink is taller than me. Anyway, see ya later" said the boy really fast before saluting me and running off so fast and light on his feet, it sort of looked like he was flying. _

_I rolled my eyes. It was clearly obvious that he would be the trouble-maker/jokester of Disney University. He was so weird, the way he talked fast then dashed off._

_"__Wow, newbie, first day here and already got an admirer," said a deep male voice beside me. _

_What is about me that makes everyone want to talk to me? I turn to the side and I see a boy around my height. He looked Native-American because of his carved eagle necklace hung on a leather cord, and also his tanned nut-brown skin and black hair. He looked like the type to be a jokester too with the devilish grin and mischievous eyes. I also realized that he had a carved bear on a leather bracelet._

_"__Excuse me" I said, cocking my eyebrow. _

_"__That right there, Peter Pannick, possibly the biggest prankster in all of Disney University, also known as the biggest player. I think he's the only one with 10 girlfriends all in the same year," said the boy. _

_"__Wow, you certainly know a lot about him," I said, staring at his carved eagle necklace._

_It looked real, as if hand carved. I could see mistakes in it, like where there were deep notches in the wings, like the hand that had carved it had slipped notches into it. It didn't looked like one of those fake amulets you found at gift shops. It looked smooth, with occasional notches. And it looked well-worn because some parts of the leather were peeling away. _

_"__Eh, I had him in at least one of my classes all year, last year. You pick things up," said the boy casually leaning against the handrails. _

_"__You look new. I'm guessing you just came here today?" said the boy, cocking his head a little bit. _

_I nodded a bit. _

_"__C'mon, lighten up a bit. This is college. Anyway, my name's Kenai," Kenai said, holding his hand out to shake. _

_"__Pocahontas," I affirmed, shaking his hand by delicately shaking two of his fingers. _

_Kenai for some reason started blushing and then stammered something and left. How weird were these students at Disney University. Little did I know that these weird students would become some of my best friends. _


End file.
